


An unfulfilled wish

by allimoon



Category: Haikyuu!!, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Volleyball, all the kids having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimoon/pseuds/allimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere, but not so far from Hinata’s house a dark figure appeared on a rooftop. He held out his hand and threw a 5jen coin up in the sky just to catch it again.</p>
<p>‘Hinata Shouyou. Your wish has been heard loud and clearly.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unfulfilled wish

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try to write a crossover fanfic, and this one seemed to be a good idea.  
> If you want to place it in a timeline with the animes then it's Haikyuu!!'s 1st episode, and somewhere after Noragami Aragoto's 5th episode. (This also means there are some spoilers if you haven't reached that episode in the anime yet.)  
> Enjoy! <3

Hinata Shouyou was lying on his bed, hiding his tear-washed face behind a pillow. He wasn’t just sad; he had no idea how to describe the feeling that was almost suffocating him. It was as if he had fallen into a huge and dark abyss where no light could reach him.

They lost.

Kitagawa Daichi won.

And Kageyama Tobio destroyed them.

‘Please’ he whispered to the cold walls of his room. He wanted to show the King of the Court that he was a worthy opponent, and that someday he would be on the winner team against his. He wanted to prove him that he had the potential to do that, and moreover, he wanted to impress the tall and scary looking genius by how strong his own love and dedication for volleyball really is.

He pushed the pillow aside and sat up on his bed. He wasn’t crying anymore. He was so eager to begin getting stronger that he almost got up to run a couple of laps around the house, but he had to admit that running at 1AM alone was pretty scary. Instead he set up his clock to wake him up at 6AM. No. That won’t be enough. 5.30AM and he could run a little more before his first class.

He lied back on his bed and closed his eyes. He was certain that he will have a busy year if he would want to improve that much, and he was a bit afraid that he might not succeed with that. But what could he do?

Help. He needed help. He nodded in the dark. He will need a lot of help, and not just to make him stronger, but to not distract him from his purpose: to beat the King in their next match. And he knew that he couldn’t just ask anyone; what he needed wasn’t something anyone could provide him.

Fortunately he heard a story from his grandmother about someone who just might be able to make his wish come true.

He put his hands together and said aloud, hoping that his wish will be heard:

‘Yato-sama, please, I need your help.’

-.-.-.-.-

Somewhere, but not so far from Hinata’s house a dark figure appeared on a rooftop. He held out his hand and threw a 5jen coin up in the sky just to catch it again.

‘Hinata Shouyou. Your wish has been heard loud and clearly.’

-.-.-.-.-

‘Are we really going to do this?’

‘Yukine, don’t question my brilliant ideas.’

Yukine turned away and mumbled something that could be heard as ‘brilliant my ass’.

In front of him Yato picked up a bucket that was filled with water.

‘I’ve heard that!’ he shouted back, but didn’t turn around. He was eager to carry out his plan. His master plan, he reminded himself. ‘If you don’t want to freeze here, then hurry up and help with the other bucket.’

‘But it’s stupid.’

‘It’s not! Look.’ Yato poured out the water in front of Kageyama Tobio’s house. The snow melted on the stairs where the water reached it. ‘See? In an hour he will come out to go to school, but when he tries to run down these stairs then… BAMM!’ He put up his hands in triumph. ‘Falling on ice would lead to at least a broken wrist, and with that he surely won’t be able to play for a couple of months!’

‘It’s still stupid. I won’t help you with this.’

‘Fine, just stay there and freeze to death.’

Yato turned back to continue his “work”. Yukine quickly made a snowball and threw it at Yato’s back.

‘I’m already dead, you idiot!’

‘SEKKI!’

The next second Yato was standing there holding two bright swords in his hands.

‘Try throwing at me a snowball like that.’ he smiled down at them, while listening to Yukine’s constant complaining.

‘Your last ideas were just as dull as this one. And you call yourself a god…’

‘Have more faith in me, Yukine! Have I ever failed to fulfill anyone’s wishes?’

‘You didn’t buy me those gloves…’ he mumbled.

‘Who cares about gloves when you can buy lucky items?’

‘Lucky ite…? Wait… No.. You didn’t…’

‘Of course I did! But if you start shouting at me about that then I might not release you back for a long time.’

Yukine sighed. He was sure Yato would hold him for a long time if he began scolding him off now, so instead he closed his eyes and let his frustration and anger speak for himself. He was sure Yato would feel it.

‘All right all right, I’ll think about those gloves next time… Yuki!’

Yukine appeared again next to him. He was frowning and his lips were forming a thin line while his eyes were burning. Before he had a chance to scold Yato off some more the front door suddenly opened, and a tall boy with dark hair walked out.

Yato’s jaw dropped.

‘But… but… but it’s early! The water hasn’t frozen yet… What is he doing…’

Kageyama didn’t notice them, even though they were standing only a few feet away from him. He simply closed the door and headed off to the school’s direction. He didn’t fall on the slippery stairs; because they weren’t slippery at all.

Yukine smirked triumphantly.

‘Your “brilliant idea”, huh?’

Yato crouched down, but before the other boy had a chance to figure out what he was doing he was already greeted by a snowball on his face.

‘HEY!’

Yato quickly run away, but when he stumbled over his own bucket Yukine almost collapsed from laughing.

-.-.-.-.-

It wasn’t his first idea how to fulfill Hinata Shouyou’s wish, though. He tried everything to carry out his plan; to slow down Kageyama Tobio’s rapid improvement in volleyball. Obviously he was great already, so he should really have just stopped with it to give Hinata a chance, too, because that poor boy didn’t even have a proper team to practice with.

For months he and Yukine – but mostly him – tried to sabotage the King’s practices, but somehow all his plans failed. He had no idea what else to do.

‘Yato.’

He looked up to meet Hiyori’s bright eyes. She was smiling down at him.

‘Leave me aloooone.’ he whined and turned to his other side on the floor.

‘Yato, you can’t continue doing this.’

‘But what kind of god would I be if I couldn’t even fulfill that one simple wish?’

Hiyori sat down next to him. She was still smiling.

‘That’s not what I’m saying.’

Yato slowly turned back to face her.

‘I just…’ she began saying, ‘I think you got the wrong idea about how to help him…’

Yato raised his eyebrows. He still didn’t like if someone questioned his ideas, even if Hiyori was the one doing that.

‘I mean, you know, instead of ruining that poor boy’s life you should maybe focus on helping the other boy…’

Yato quickly sat up, which startled Hiyori a bit. He grabbed her shoulders and began grinning only a few inches away from her face.

‘Hiyori, you genius! What would I do without you?’

‘U-umhm…’ Hiyori’s face was a lot more rosier than usual, and she couldn’t meet Yato’s eyes. Yato got up and run out of the room where he had been submerging in his hopelessness for the last two weeks.

‘Thank you, Hiyori!’ he shouted back and vanished.

-.-.-.-.-

‘You know, you really should’ve asked Hiyori first…’

‘Yeah, yeah…’

‘…because you have the worst ideas….’

‘Yeah, yeah…’

‘…and you’re so incredibly lazy, too…’

‘Yeah, yeah…’

‘Hey! Are you even listening?’

Yato stood up. They were sitting on one of the schoolyard’s benches. Not so far from them Hinata Shouyou was spiking a volleyball outside against the gym’s wall. He began doing that an hour ago, right after the girls’ practice ended. It seemed that his friends already went home, too.

‘Yukine, now’s our chance.’

‘You really didn’t listen…’ Yukine sighed in frustration. He was glad that this time their mission wasn’t about ruining Kageyama Tobio’s life – who hasn’t even done anything to deserve it – but to help the boy who actually asked for help. Yato never listened to him, but apparently he paid attention on what Hiyori advised to him, and Yukine was incredibly grateful for that.

‘I don’t know anything about volleyball…’ mumbled Yukine while following Yato towards the ginger boy. Yato turned around and pointed at himself.

‘Here’s a secret, Yukine; not so long ago I helped a not so famous volleyball team to get into the nationals. Teaching a little to this desperate kid would be nothing.’

Yukine yawned.

‘You know who’ll believe that…’

Yato continued walking with a determined expression on his face. ‘Just watch… just you watch…’

-.-.-.-.-

Hinata was on the verge of crying. He did everything he could; he practiced whenever he could with whoever he could, he even attended the girls’ practices. But he knew that this wouldn’t be enough if he wanted to beat the King of the Court someday.  
He spiked the ball to the wall with much more force than before.

Why…

He spiked it again, this time even harder.

Why can’t he find someone to practice with…

‘Hey, kid!’

He quickly turned around to see two strangers standing next to him. The guy who addressed him wore tracksuit with boots (and… and a tattered scarf? What even…), and by his side stood a small grumpy boy (he was the same height as Hinata though) who hid his hands in his coat’s pockets. They were definitely not the school’s students (he could have easily imagined the dark-haired guy as a janitor though).

‘Yeah?’ he grabbed the volleyball in the last minute before it could have hit his head.

‘You’re Hinata Shouyou, right?’

The tall guy put his hands on his hips. His eyes were so cold, Hinata felt a shiver in his spine.

‘Yeah…? Who asks?’

A huge grin appeared on the guy’s face. Next to him the boy sighed.

‘Who, you ask? I’m just someone who’d teach you a thing or two about volleyball…’

Hinata’s eyes instantly light up. He was still suspicious about the two strangers, but he was also sure that someone who plays volleyball couldn’t be a bad guy… Right?

‘Seriously?’ he asked loudly. The guy laughed.

‘That’s the reaction I’ve been waiting for! See, Yukine, what amazing worshipers I have?’

Hinata frowned at the word. Worshipers?

‘Your last… khm… “worshiper”… asked you to help him clean his dog’s kennel so no, I’m not that impressed.’

At the boy’s – Yukine’s – words the guy fell on his knees. Hinata was a little concerned about him. Apparently Yukine noticed it.

‘Don’t worry about him.’ he stepped closer to him. ‘He’s always like that.’

‘Your words hurt like a sharp sword, Yukine…’ the weird guy mumbled, still on the floor.

‘Anyway’ Yukine continued as if nothing had happened, ‘we’re here because we heard how much you love volleyball and you needed someone to practice with…’

‘Wh-what? I mean, you’re right, but where did you hear that?’ Hinata was amazed. Who even were those two?

‘We just… someone told us. I’m Yukine, by the way.’

‘I’m Hinata.’

They smiled at each other, and when the guy in the weird clothes finally stood up both of them looked suspiciously at his direction.

‘Don’t mind him. Can I join?’ Yukine asked. Hinata was beyond happy. The blond boy was really kind, and he looked about the same age as Hinata. How could he even reject an offer like that?

‘Of co-‘

‘Heeeey don’t leave me out!’ The guy in tracksuits began running towards Yukine, who calmly stepped away before he reached him. He ended up being on the floor again.

‘Is he… okay?’ Hinata asked. He was really concerned about his sanity.

‘He’s always like that.’ Yukine sighed. ‘So, I don’t really know anything about volleyball, but I’d be happy to join you.’

‘Ah, it’s not that complicated, really.’ Hinata couldn’t stop smiling. He knew this wasn’t the team he wished for, but he was beyond happy that someone actually heard about how much he loved playing volleyball, and on top of that, they even came to him to play with him; even though they didn’t know anything about it. This level of kindness cleared away all of Hinata’s earlier suspicions about the two strangers.

‘But…’ Hinata’s smile faded a little, and he squeezed the volleyball in his hands. ‘But we can’t really play, since it’s only the three of us…’

‘Even though we can’t properly play a game, we can still help you with practice.’

Hinata’s and Yukine’s head turned into Yato’s direction, who was watching them with his arms folded over his chest. His eyes were pretty scary, Hinata noticed again, and his manner of speaking was completely different than before, he sounded much more serious now, as he continued talking: ‘It doesn’t matter what you do; as long as you’re not alone, every meaningless thing will somehow make sense to you. Everyone needs friends whom they can share their precious time with, otherwise everything in your life would get darker and darker…’

‘Yato…’ Yukine whispered. Hinata frowned at the name; he might have just misheard it, right?

‘But there is one thing that’s more important now’ he continued, and pointed his hand at Hinata. ‘You… What the hell are you holding?’

‘Huh?’ Hinata looked down at his hands, in which he was holding the old volleyball he managed to steal from the gym. Well, he would bring it back tomorrow, so it’s not like stealing, right? ‘Um… a volleyball?’

The guy lowered his head and touched his forehead with a concentrating expression on his face.

‘Ah, I see…‘ he mumbled. ‘So that’s a volleyball. All this time I thought I was playing volleyball…’

‘What the hell were you playing then?!’ Yukine shouted in disbelief. Hinata was watching them silently.

‘Like I would know!’ he shouted back. ‘I mean there were flying balls, and you had to avoid them while skating in an arena…’

‘Wh-What? How did you even think that was volleyball?!’

‘I don’t know, it made sense back then!’

‘Arggh, you really are the worst, Yato… I can’t believe it…’

Hinata was sure he didn’t mishear the name this time. ‘Yato?’ he asked.

‘Yeah, yeah, that’s me, but more importantly; what kind of team did I help to get to the nationals…’

Hinata knew that the Yato who was standing in front of him simply couldn’t be the god Yato that his grandmother used to talk about. Impossible. He shook his head and smiled at Yukine again. ‘So, you still would like to play?’

-.-.-.-.-

The sun already went down when they stopped playing. Yukine didn’t know when was the last time he laughed that much. Hinata Shouyou was an exceptional human being, Yukine was sure about that. He had an incredible amount of energy inside of him, his smile and joy was radiating, making everyone’s sad thoughts around him disappear.

His rays of joy reached even Yato, who seemed like that he finally stopped thinking about the past and all the miserable events that happened with (and between) them recently. Seeing his genuine smile caused a funny feeling inside Yukine, who felt like he could fly towards the sun and he wouldn’t get burned at all.

‘Thank you so much, Yukine, Yato-san!’ Hinata bowed so low his head almost reached the ground.

‘B-but… but we only tossed the ball to you…’ Yukine mumbled awkwardly.

‘That doesn’t matter! It was a lot of fun!’

‘Yeah, it was.’ Yato walked up to Yukine and gently patted his hair.

‘We should do it again!’ Hinata was grinning. Yukine was amazed that even though he was practically jumping and running for hours he didn’t seem tired at all. But…

‘Yeah, we should.’ he forced out a smile. Yato stopped patting his hair and Yukine knew he was watching him carefully. ‘We really should.’

-.-.-.-.-

Hinata was humming a happy melody all the way back home. He had such a wonderful day; so many amazing things happened to him he could barely count them.

His mother greeted him in the kitchen.

‘How was your day, Shouyou?’

‘It was amazing, mom! Well, the English test didn’t turn out that well… And the girls’ practice wasn’t that good either… And Izumi and Kouji had to get back home earlier…’

His mom eyed at him worriedly.

‘Why was it amazing then?’

Hinata looked down. His smile quickly turned into a sad expression.

‘I…’

He couldn’t remember.

‘I don’t know.’

-.-.-.-.-

Yukine couldn’t sleep; he turned to his other side. He was now facing the small lamp that was placed right next to his bed. The table that Yato turned to its side prevented the lamp’s light to reach Yato, who was sleeping on the other side of the room.

‘I know you’re awake.’

Yukine closed his eyes at Yato’s half-asleep mumbling. He really didn’t want to talk right now.

‘m sorry.’ he turned to his other side to face the wall and pulled his blanket over his head.

‘I know what you’re thinking about, but give up. You can’t help it.’

It’s not like that Yukine didn’t know that. He shut his eyes a little tighter.

After a minute of silence – while Yukine was clenching his blanket with a bit too much force – the blond boy heard that Yato got up and sighed tiredly.

‘Hey,’ his voice was coming from closer than before. ‘Yuki…’

Yukine felt that he couldn’t fight the tears anymore, no matter how hard he tried.

‘Move over a little.’

Yukine did so, and if he wouldn’t have felt so miserable and shattered inside he would have been surprised when he felt Yato lying down next to him. The god removed the blanket under which Yukine was hiding his teary face.

‘I’m re-eally sorry, Yato.’

Yato hold out his hands to let Yukine bury his face in his chest.

‘I should be the one being sorry here.’

-.-.-.-.-

‘Hey, Hinata, right?’

The ginger boy turned around. He was holding a volleyball just like the day before. Yukine tried to smile, but seeing that the other boy didn’t recognize him felt just like as if someone punched him hard in the chest.

‘Yeah?’

Yukine stepped closer to him.

‘You may not know me,’ Yukine gulped, ‘but one of my friends mentioned that you can play volleyball and… and I would like to learn it, too.’

‘Really?’ Hinata shouted, while his eyes light up just like when Yato promised that they will practice again the next day.

‘Yeah, but… but I’m pretty clumsy at this…’ Yukine brushed his hair awkwardly. He wasn’t nervous, but the situation broke his heart step by step.

‘That doesn’t matter! I would really like to play with you! Besides, volleyball is not that complicated...’

‘Yeah,’ Yukine muttered. ‘I’ve heard that before.’

-.-.-.-.-

Hinata was trying to study in his room, but he couldn’t concentrate at all. The teachers are all mad if they think he can study all those information… He sighed in frustration. He desperately wanted to go outside to play volleyball with… with someone. He sighed again and turned back to his book.

He couldn’t explain why he was smiling.

-.-.-.-.-

Yukine was sitting behind his desk, trying to study from Hiyori’s notes, but his thoughts kept wandering away. He finally made a friend, who was kind and whose company was always filled with joy… He made a friend who couldn’t remember him. How cruel.

But he couldn’t abandon him, even though he probably meant nothing to the other boy. Every day he showed up and introduced himself. Most of the time they just played volleyball – Yukine tried tossing the ball for Hinata to spike it, but the ball just never went the way Yukine wanted –, and other times Yukine accompanied him on the way to school, helped him with studying – more like showing him Hiyori’s organized notes –, or they just simply talked while Yukine was sitting on the floor and Hinata was tossing the ball to the gym’s wall.

Saying goodbye and promising to meet again was always the hardest part.

-.-.-.-.-

On a sunny afternoon Yukine asked Yato and Hiyori to accompany him, because Yato could actually play volleyball pretty well – despite the fact that he mistook it at first for something entirely different –, and he really wanted Hiyori to get to know Hinata personally. On the way to school he began to feel more and more nervous, even though he knew he would have to introduce himself once again. How many times did he do that so far?

It doesn’t matter, he reminded himself.

‘Are you sure you’ll be okay, Yukine?’ Yato asked him softly. Yukine smiled up at him with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

‘I think so.’

Yato put his hand on his shoulder, and Yukine understood him without words.

Hinata was playing outside the gym – again – and Yukine really wanted to run up to him, but he knew that the ginger boy would most likely get frightened of him. He didn’t want to ruin this day, especially that Hiyori was with them, too.

He stepped forward and said the same words he greeted the other boy for countless times.

‘Hi, excuse me. You’re Hinata, right?’

The boy turned around to face them. ‘Yeah?’

‘We just…’ Yukine couldn’t find the words he wanted to say; almost like his mind shut off somehow. Why was he doing this again and again? He surely didn’t help to improve Hinata’s abilities in volleyball. Then why? Was this all really… worth it?

Yato stepped forward and put his hands on his hips.

‘Kid, we would like to play volleyball and we came here to ask you to join us. That’s all.’

A huge smile that appeared on Hinata’s face was the same smile every day, but Yukine smiled back nevertheless.

‘Really? That’s amazing!’ Hinata shouted. ‘The gym’s actually empty now, so we can set up the net, too…’

Yato grinned and stepped inside the gym. ‘Leave it to me!’

Yukine was sure that the god would definitely get somehow entangled with the net, so he sighed and followed him to help him. Before he stepped inside he looked at Hinata one again; the boy’s cheeks resembled a tomato while he was talking to Hiyori. It might be painful, but he was glad he didn’t give up on visiting Hinata.

After they managed to set up the net – and Yato did get entangled with it – they all turned to Hinata.

‘Uhm… we can try to play a set, but we’re quite short on number…’

Hiyori put up her hand and smiled. ‘That’s okay! I actually invi–‘

‘YATO-CHAAAAN!’

The four of them turned around to see a tall and scary looking man standing by the door, and a girl with pink hair running at their direction. It can’t be, Yukine thought…

‘Daikoku?!’ he shouted at the same moment when Yato shouted ‘Kofuku?!’, before the girl jumped on Yato’s neck and almost knocked him down.

‘Wh-what are you doing here?’ he asked in disbelief while he tried to push Kofuku away from him.

‘I might have invited them, I hope it’s fine…’ Hiyori said. Yukine was watching Hinata, who looked rather scared of Daikoku’s tall figure. Well, he really didn’t look like a high-school student…

He stepped closer to him.

‘Hey, it’s okay, he might seem like a bad guy but he would never hurt anyone here… well, except maybe Yato, but I’m sure he would deserve it, so that doesn’t matter.’

Hinata raised his eyebrows.

‘Yato?’

Ah, the introduction. Yukine always forgot that part.

‘Um, yes, the guy who Kofuku, the pink haired girl is hugging right now… The other girl is Hiyori, but I guess she already told you that… and the tall guy is Daikoku. Oh, and I’m Yukine, by the way.’

‘Uwaa I’m always bad at remembering new names… but… Yukine, it’s nice to meet you.’

‘Yeah, it’s nice to meet you, too.’ “Again”, he added to himself.

‘So, they will join the game, too?’

‘Seems so.’

‘That’s perfect!’ Hinata shouted, and his eyes lighted up the way Yukine saw many times. ‘We can play a 3 on 3 then!’

‘3 on 3? You mean an actual game?’

‘Well, it won’t be an actual game, since we would need 6 more people for that, but I’m sure this will be fun!’

Hinata’s smile was so genuine and radiant Yukine almost forgot about his worries. Then he turned his head at Yato’s direction who was getting punched in the stomach from Daikoku. ‘Well, only if we manage to make two teams…’ he muttered.

Since it seemed impossible to arrange them into two teams without complain, they decided to write their names on notes and Hinata pulled out two of them to join his team. Yukine was really glad when he picked his name first, and he started grinning when he heard Hiyori’s name – only until he realized who would be on the other team…

‘Well… this sure will be fun.’ Hiyori said, but she didn’t sound convincing. Yukine couldn’t blame her for that.

-.-.-.-.-

Hinata already had a crazy day; he had no idea how, but somehow he aced his English test. The teacher seemed pretty surprised, too, when he handed them out. Moreover, during Maths he somehow knew all the answers the teacher wanted to hear, and he raised his hand up more and more often. The teacher was amazed by that, but Hinata was even more astounded.

After school he started practicing on his own when the three strangers showed up; a weird-looking guy in tracksuits, a small boy who was hiding his hands in his pockets, and an incredibly beautiful girl. When they asked him to join playing volleyball he couldn’t refuse the offer, no matter how suspicious they looked.

But then two other strangers showed up, and the situation seemed to begin getting out of hand. He only watched them silently, because they were loud enough on their own. He started to think that joining them might not have been a good idea when suddenly the blond boy turned to him.

He must’ve been the same age as Hinata, he thought, and maybe that’s why they got along surprisingly easily. When he pulled out his name from the hat he exhaled in relief. The pretty girl with the long hair and the kindest smile Hinata had ever seen turned out to be the third member of their game, and after a few minutes of arguing from the other team they began playing.

Well, if you could call that playing… for every point there were at least 10 minutes filled with fighting – mostly the scary guy beating up the weird guy – and a lot of fooling around – especially from the pink haired girl who seemed like she had no idea what they were playing –, but even so, Hinata’s face was aching from smiling so much and he had problems with breathing because of the constant laughing, and not because of jumping and spiking the ball.

As for their team, the girl, Hiyori turned out to be the most skilled player on the court. The blond boy, Yukine was great at receiving, but it seemed that he always let Hinata spike the ball which Hiyori tossed to him. Not that he minded that, though.

They only played one set – which they won –, but the sun was already going down, and he had to go home otherwise his mother would scold him off. He quickly said goodbye from everyone, and made them to promise to play again.

He was sure he would never forget that day.

-.-.-.-.-

‘Yukine-kun, thank you for inviting me. Hinata-kun is really an amazing person.’

‘Right, Hiyori? Did you see how high he could jump? I mean, even though he’s so small he could easily beat Yato… almost even Daikoku…’

Hiyori laughed at that.

‘Yes, but I’m not talking about that. Hinata-kun seemed to be a really good friend.’

‘Yeah,’ Yato smiled, but he couldn’t look up. ‘He really is.’

Hiyori turned to the others’ direction and sighed tiredly. Kofuku was throwing the ball up and catching it, while next to her Daikoku was holding Yato down. What even were they doing, Yukine wondered…

‘We should head back soon, too.’ Hiyori said.

‘Can we just leave them behind?’

-.-.-.-.-

‘Wooow, this is such a huge school!’

Yukine was walking between the school buildings with Yato by his side. They got so used to Hinata’s old school that this new one – Karasuno – seemed huge compared to it. ‘I wonder whether Hinata would find a proper team here.’

‘I’m sure he would… But man, to think that I couldn’t fulfill his wish is so damn annoying… For how long do we have to follow him around?’

Yukine turned away to try to hide his smile from Yato. He was absolutely sure that Yato’s failure at this job was intentional, and he knew that he did that because he wanted Yukine to have a chance to spend more time with his new friend. And Yukine didn’t complain about that at all.

They almost reached the gym when he spotted a red-haired boy running towards their direction. Yukine almost started waving at him, but he quickly realized that he wouldn’t recognize him… so he must have been running simply towards the gym, and not them.

‘Come on, Yukine, we did what we could.’

‘I guess so…’ he mumbled. Hinata seemed to be in an especially happy mood, but when he jumped into the gym he suddenly froze. Then they heard him shouting.

‘WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?’

‘What’s going on there?’ Yato wondered, but then they reached the gym’s entrance and they saw… no way.

‘You… you’ve got to be joking…’ Yato muttered. Yukine was speechless. In front of Hinata stood the guy he wanted to beat in a match; the guy he made the wish for. But…

‘Why is he here?’ he murmured, but then he noticed that Yato already began walking back to where they came from. ‘Hey! Yato! What is going on?’

‘I can’t believe it… How could I’ve forgotten about him…’

‘What are you talking about?’ Yukine caught up with him.

‘I’m sorry, Yukine… but it seems that our job here is done.’

‘What? But we didn’t do anything…’

‘That doesn’t matter. Hinata has now a proper team to practice and play with, I’m sure about that, and if he can’t beat the King then he would most likely team up with him. But man, to think that it would turn out this way…’

They walked silently until they reached the gate of the school.

‘Does that mean… does that mean, that I won’t be able… that I don’t have to practice with him?’

Yukine felt Yato’s arm gently gripping his shoulder.

‘Well, you’re right… we finished this job… but, you can still play volleyball with me, or whatever you want. And we can invite the others, too. I’m sure it would make Hiyori really happy…’

Yukine leaned a bit closer to Yato, whose hand was still on his shoulder.

‘Yeah… we should do that.’

-.-.-.-.-

Hinata Shouyou was lying on his bed. The first week of school already ended; but more importantly, they had the 3 on 3 match that morning, which exceeded all his expectations. He didn’t just have an amazing team with reliable upperclassmen, but he managed to get Kageyama Tobio to toss the ball to him, and moreover, they figured out a way for an incredible quick attack.

Hinata sighed happily in the dark room. After all the struggle somehow everything turned out to be… almost perfect. What else could he wish for?

A wish! He sat up on his bed. Of course! Almost a year ago he wished for that! Well, not everything turned out to be the way he asked for, but still…

He knew who he had to thank for.

He closed his eyes and put his hands together.

‘Thank you, Yato-sama… and thank you,…’

**Author's Note:**

> Well this turned out to be a little sadder than I originally planned, but I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
